


Daddy's Boy

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Tavros so much when he's needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

Tavros is sitting, sprawled over the couch and half-asleep. You walk closer and brush your hand through his hair, chirping at him a little. He blinks his dewy eyes up at you and purrs, loosely grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you down to kiss him. “I love you, Gamzee.”

You chuckle and climb onto the furniture over him, pecking him on the lips again. “You too, Tav.” He purrs again and buries his face in the crook of your neck, his hands sliding around from your chest to your back and pulling you closer.

You trail the tip of your tongue over the shell of his ear and his breath catches. “Gamzee, I want to, um.” Your mouth has descended to his collarbone with a damp trail of licks and playful bites, and he leans his head back to let you suck at the mark you’d left on him.

"You want somethin, Tavros?" You mumble, tilting your head up and looking at his profile in the low light. His hands wrap around the bases of your horns and he drags you up to kiss you again, more insistantly than before.

"I want, to have sex, with you, if that, you don’t mind right?" He stutters, turning bronze and avoiding your eyes. "I mean, I understand, if you don’t want to, Gamzee."

You laugh and smooch him on the forehead, barely resisting nuzzling into his hair when you remember you have your makeup on. Showering in general was kind of a pain for Tavros, and it didn’t help when you made him do it every time you got cuddly. “I can’t think of one motherfuckin thing more miraculous than that.”

He giggles and kisses you again, laughing into your mouth. Eventually, your combined mirth changes to heat building under your skin and itching below the belt. His legs are on either side of you and his teeth are on your throat, dangerous but safe and making you crazy. You lift him gently and unzip the back of his shirt, sliding it down his arms and doing your best to taste each inch of his newly-exposed flesh. He squirms under your ministrations, tugging at your shirt with shaky fingers.

"Ga-Gamzee, help me with this."

You smirk against his stomach and make your way back up his mouth, then speak against his slightly-parted lips. “Call me daddy.”

You can hear him gulp, but he nods, and whispers the name, his voice smooth and caramel-like. You sit up and peel your shirt off, dropping it in the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He’s already undoing his pants, so you lift him and pull them off him completely, not wasting time with his boxers. He crawls over you and you shimmy out of your pants, nipping at his ears and throat in turn. When you’re both nude, you can see his nook, already dripping slightly.

"How long’s a motherfucker been watin on his daddy?" You growl, and he shivers. "How much do you want daddy’s bulge?"

He whimpers and tries to let his bulge twist with yours, but you shift and put your hand between them. “I’ve been waiting, all day, for you. I want your bulge, so bad, daddy. Please.” He licks his lips and flutters his eyelashes in what you’ve come to learn is a calculated gesture.

"Mmm… Okay, I think you can have it."

He moans happily and sinks himself onto your bulge, his back contorting slightly as his nook stretches to accommodate your appendage. You groan and snap your hips upwards, dragging his hips down to keep yourself fully sheathed inside him. His bulge twists on your stomach, and you lick his throat again. After a few more seconds, he lifts himself and starts moving, moaning and stuttering the name.

Your hands move to his hips to hold him up slightly so you can fuck him, and he spreads his legs more as an invitation. “Fuck, yes, daddy, more..” He moves with you, and you start making a hickey on his chest, purring in approval of his actions.

He holds onto your shoulders and rocks onto you harder, whimpering. You flip him onto his back and hook his knees over your shoulders, earning a squeak from him.

"D-daddy, I’m almost there, please." He whines, rocking into you.

You bend him almost double and start slamming into him, and he almost screams, nails raking down your back as he keeps begging you not to stop and calling you his daddy. You won’t last long at this rate, so you fist his bulge and stroke it as well as you can. In almost no time, he shudders and scrambles for a bucket, whining when you hold him still. He releases his material, coating his lower half and yours in bronze. You come inside him, but pull back before initiating a mating ritual you don’t think he could handle.

"I, love you, daddy."

You bury your face in his hair and purr, no longer caring that the paint smeares. “I love you too, Tav.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft I forgot that this had no title, oops.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
